1523
by TheMasochistDevil
Summary: Tahun 1523, Nordics. Sverige sudah lelah dengan kungkungan saat perang oleh Dansk. Ia harus merdeka, langkah pertama menuju kebebasan. No Complete Riset. DenmarkSweden, RnR?


**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**1523 (c) TheMasochist Devil**

**Warning!: **No riset, hanya berbekal _doujinshi _dan perkataan luar biasa Sve... Typo(s) yang mungkin nyelip, saya ngetik tengah malem begini, soalnya... OOC dan kesalahan bahasa, sudah kubilang, saya lagi males riset dan ngecek ini-itu.

TIDAK MENGAMBIL PROFIT APA PUN SAAT MEMPRODUKSI FIKSI NON-KOMERSIL INI.

**1523, Nordics**

Pemuda jangkung yang berambut cepak itu diam mematung di ambang pintu. Di hadapannya adalah pemuda personifikasi negara Dansk dengan wajah kelewat nyolot dan berambut pirang-tua dengan potongan setengah-sasak, menatapnya dengan mata khas warga kaukasia utara yang terbelalak. Kedua pemuda—nyaris pria—itu saling bertatap mata, biru kelam air laut dan biru dingin atlantika.

"Sve...?"

Sang empunya nama, personifikasi Sverige, membentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh seorang remaja berwajah manis yang memegangi ujung jubahnya, menjaganya dari entah-apa yang mungkin dilakukan sang ketua Viking.

"M'nyingkir dari j'lanku, Dansk."

Pemuda berjubah kelabu yang dipanggil Dansk mengeratkan rahangnya, membuat giginya bergemeletuk, kemudian kapak perangnya membelah udara tepat ke lengan pemuda dengan tinggi setara di hadapannya. Sverige, dengan mata di balik kacamatanya yang teliti, sesuai dengan titel-nya sebagai ahli strategi tempur dan ahli dagang Nordics, menangkap kapak besar kakaknya—ah, mantan kakaknya—dan melemparkannya ke samping. Denting logam berat berkelontang saat menghantam lantai dan tangan berbalut sarung dari kulit itu mencekik leher pemuda yang menjadi lawannya.

"B'arkan aku merdeka, Dansk. J'ngan menghalangi j'lanku..."

Dansk menyeringai dan terkekeh diantara jakun yang tertahan. "Tidak mungkin kau dapat kabur... Dari _rumahku_... Negara... Lemah sepertimu, tahu apa tentang kejamnya dunia luar, UKH—"

Jari jemari mengerat cengkramannya di leher yang berbalut syal sang pemuda yang lebih tua, Sverige menajamkan tatapan matanya. "Kau b'lum mengerti juga, Dansk. Kalau begitu, aku akan m'njelaskannya ketika aku m'rdeka."

Pemuda yang tercekik tak lagi dapat berbicara, wajah dan bibirnya membiru, dan kemudian tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Suomi menjerit dan menarik jubah kamuflase Sverige dengan panik, kepala bocah Nordics yang paling kecil menyembul dari balik pintu kamar dan segera berubah menjadi wajah yang pucat pasi, Norge yang baru menghampiri anggota keluarganya yang lain dari belakang menatap Sverige dengan raut kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Sverige!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu seketika melepaskan cengkramannya, sekaligus tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, membiarkan Dansk melorot di sepanjang dinding dan terbatuk-batuk. Norge berteriak dalam bahasanya, memanggil Sverige saat ia tergesa menarik lengan Suomi pergi dari _rumah Dansk,_ menyuruhnya kembali.

Dansk menarap dua punggung yang semakin menjauh, matanya berkilat.

"Norge."

Pemuda berparas cantik itu menoleh dengan wajah heran dan berlutut di samping Dansk yang menyeka mulutnya. Island tampak berjalan terpatah ke arah mereka, memasang seraut wajah ketakutan.

"Tolong jaga Island... Aku akan pergi mengejar mereka."

Norge menahan jubah kelabu Dansk saat ia memaksakan dirinya berdiri, mendudukkannya kembali di lantai. "Kau mau apa!?"

Dansk tersenyum. Bukan senyumnya yang biasanya sehangat matahari musim panas di Utara Eropa. Norge hanya dapat merasakan hembusan angin dari arah Selatan, juga jeritan panjang dan derap langkah prajurit yang bergerak ke arah perbatasan Danish-Swedish.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lama. Kita akan mengambil kembali _keluarga _kita."

Dan kemudian Dansk pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka.

.

"Broir."

Sang personifikasi negara kepulauan paling dingin memeluk pinggang orang yang menemukannya diatara putihnya salju. Matanya memejam, menyembunyikan iris _violet _pucat di balik kelopak mata, tangannya meremas baju Norge yang menutup telinganya, mengurangi suara bising denting kapak dan pedang yang saling beradu, jeritan ajal, tabuh genderang perang, suara derap yang dihasilkan dari sol sepatu prajurit dan tebasan tombak.

"Aku takut, broir..."

Norge menunduk dan tersenyum lembut, Mannerheim Cross yang menjadi jepit rambut poni bagian kirinya merosot sedikit, melepas beberapa helai pirang platinum ke wajahnya.

"S'muanya akan baik nanti."

Mulut berbisik manis di telinga adiknya, senyum menghiasi wajah tanpa ekspresinya, mata menatap sayang kepada Island yang sesegukan di dadanya. Tanpa adiknya itu tahu, mata lembayung yang tidak identik dengan _violet _pucatnya itu menatap dingin, memancarkan aura membunuh, pedang pendek bersembunyi di balik punggung yang dipakaikan jubah, Troll pun sudah siap di garis peperangan.

Norge siap membela Dansk jika terdesak.

"Sverige dan Suomi akan t'tap pulang ke rumah. Kita akan t'rus bersama, Island."

Tangan yang melindungi adiknya menegang, matanya menusuk ambang pintu, mencari tanda-tanda mungkin Dansk kembali dengan dua pemuda lainnya.

"**Harus.**"

.

Suomi terkapar di atas salju, berdarah-darah, dengan luka sabetan yang masih menganga dari bahu dan terus melewati punggung hingga menyentuh pinggangnya. Sverige dan Dansk sudah berhadap-hadapan di tengah hembusan udara dingin yang bersalju, saling menghunuskan senjata dan membuat lapisan salju berantakan di sekitarnya. Bercak darah tercipta di tubuh mereka, tidak sedikit darah mengucur keluar dari luka yang tercipta dengan sendirinya, menandakan korban yang jatuh di kedua negara.

"B'raninya kau melukai Suomi..." Sverige menyerang celah berperang dengan kampak besar Dansk, mengayunkan pedang dan tombak secara bergantian, membuat peluang untuk kemenangan dalam kemerdekaannya. "Kau tidak b'rperang dengannya, tahu."

"Tapi aku melihat profit jika menyerangnya lebih dulu untuk menghentikan kemerdekaanmu."

Sabetan pedang mengincar bahu Dansk, tapi ia mengelak.

"Aku bosan m'lihatmu berjuang s'ndiri, 'Denmark'. Aku muak h'nya dapat melihatmu b'rtarung, m'ngobati lukamu, saat aku s'ndiri duduk dan tidak bertarung. Dianggap l'mah oleh orang s'pertimu."

Decak dikeluarkan Dansk yang tidak lagi tersenyum. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan dalam perang untuk melindungi kita semua, 'Sweden'."

Sverige bergerak dengan lebih agresif, wajah dinginnya berubah bengis. Kemudian tombaknya menyabet lengan dan kaki Dansk, pedangnya berhasil melemparkan pedang sang Viking. Dengan erang putus asa, Dansk terbanting di salju, pedangnya terpelanting jauh sebelum menancap di tanah. Personifikasi Sverige menatap mantan kakaknya dengan ekspresi mencela, berdiri di atas Dansk dengan tombak dan pedang di kedua tangan.

"_Konungariket Sverige. _M'rdeka. Kau kalah, Dansk."

Pedangnya teracung tinggi, mata sebiru laut baltik memancarkan dinginnya es atlantik. Dansk menatap pemuda yang berdiri di atasnya dengan pias, ajalnya sudah dekat.

"Maaf, aku akan membawa Suomi t'rut serta."

.

Norge menunduk menatap pemuda pirang yang terkapar di tanah bersalju. Di depan sana tidak ada orang lain selain mereka, kecuali badai salju ringan di pesisir Sverige, salju yang terinjak-injak dan bagian lain yang dipenuhi rembesan darah yang memucat.

Sebuah _scene _klasik berupa tempat kejadian perkara yang sudah ditinggalkan.

Kembali menatap Dansk yang terbaring di tanah dengan santainya, bagaikan sedang menikmati salju di hari terakhirnya berada di dunia, tidak menganggap tetes air mata yang mengalir di sepanjang pipi itu sebenarnya ada dan nyata. Mata dengan iris percampuran lembayung dan biru tidak lagi memiliki semangat hidup, bibir pecah-pecah yang bergetar tidak akan tertawa untuk beberapa saat ke depan, kehilangan semangatnya dan cengiran yang biasanya meramaikan rumah mereka selama ini.

"Aku gagal, Norge."

Norge tetap memasang wajah tenangnya dan duduk bersimpuh di samping Dansk, mengusap rambut pirang yang jatuh di atas dahi.

"Sve tidak menyelesaikannya... Aku masih hidup di sini tanpa sedikitpun luka dan darah dari pedang maupun tombaknya..." Tawa hambar bergetar di sekitar mereka, kemudian suara pemuda Danish itu pecah menjadi isak. Tangan pucat berbercak darah itu menggenggam kain seragam yang menutupi dada kirinya, meremas lapisan jubahnya. "Aku terluka di dalam, ya, Norge... Di sini."

Pemuda cantik itu menutup mata lembayung yang telah mati dengan tangannya, mulutnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur dan ia menatap pedang yang tertancap di tanah tak jauh dari situ.

"Sudah cukup, Danks-broer..." Iris lembayung menatap wajah di bawahnya dengan tenang, pandangannya fokus dan tajam. Kemudian Norge berdiri dan meraih pedang yang terlantar.

"Aku yang akan melanjutkannya."

.

.

.

**End.**

Yak. Selesai. Setelah lama tidak menyentuh ffnet... /nangisdilembah /dipitesmassa

Well, berhubung saya males riset dan ini ide kebetulan Cuma ngambil dari suatu _doujinshi _yang bahkan tidak kuingat namanya... Pokoknya tentang perang Swedia-Denmark saat Sweden pengen memerdekakan dirinya. /ngasaljawab

Dan itu... Karena di doujin-nya tidak ada penjelasan apa yang dilakukan Norway di akhir-akhir, jadi... saya menyimpulkan sendiri kalau Norway (yang saat itu masih 'satu rumah' sama Denmark) menopang prajurit Denmark dari belakang. /cie

Nah, gitu deh. Entah kenapa lebih suka penggunaan nama Sverige, Suomi, Dansk dan Norge daripada nama Inggris-nya. Masalahnya, saya _gak _tau nama Nordics Iceland jadi... T-T /garuktanah

Well, singkat cerita, karena besok kebetulan ada ulangan sejarah... _Review? _;-)

[**TheMasochistDevil**]


End file.
